Buffy the Vampire Slayer comes to Hogwart's
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Ok, this is my first BTVSHP crossover, and also my first putting in of Slash. Nothing more than kissing, and it will only be Femmeslash, but it is a warning.


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer comes to Hogwart's**

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Harry Potter. This is my first attempt at a BTVS/Harry Potter X-Over, so please be patient. Found that I have to have a few of these stories under my belt for a site I am posting some stuff to.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's 7th year and I am placing the Scoobies around the same age, well at least Buffy, in that she is in her senior year of High School. Yes I know that this makes it an Alternate Universe, but until I have a better knowledge about BTVS, I am going to be writing with an AU twist to her. Pairings are going to be as follows. Harry/Buffy, Ron/Willow, Hermione/Ginny. Yes this is going to be the first time I have put slash into one of my stories, but it won't be that descriptive, and not til later in the story.

Cautions: This is going to have some slash in it in later chapters. If you don't like Slash, then I will have cautions at the beginning of the chapter that it's in. It's going to be Femslash, in other words Female/Female pairing. I have my reasons for this, and I won't be getting into anything more than some kissing.

Chapter One: Prologue

"Wormtail, have they decided to join up with us finally?" Voldemort was sitting in his throne with his trusted advisors at his side. He had Severus Snape, who had finally shown his true colors at the end of the school year last year. Draco Malfoy, whom was going to become a proud Death Eater upon the turning of his 18th year. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who while crazy, is still one of the more feared witches in the world, and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, his loyal servant, who was coming back from meeting with the Vampires of North America, more precisely the Helsmouth in Sunneydale California.

"Yes my master, they have agreed to come and help you out, and to bring in some of their demonic friends also. They thank you for the opportunity to get away from the Slayers for a while. They know that the Watcher Council has an office in London, but they're not to worried, considering that you got them here quite quietly." Wormtail wasn't the total simpering idiot that he was a few years back, he had found a muggle speaker, that gave him the encouragement to get a backbone. It didn't hurt that the speaker was actually a pureblooded wizard that was posing and speaking in the Muggle world.

"Very good Wormtail, you can go and have a seat for now." He then turned to his resident Vampire, Severus Snape and smiled. "What do you think of this Severus? Do you think we can trust them? Do you know of these Vampires from the West Coast of the United States?"

Severus had a thoughtful look on his face and smiled, which showed off his fangs, that he had to hide while working at Hogwart's., but now that he was a fugitive, he was able to let out his true heritage as a Vampire. "My Lord, I find that they are a trustworthy lot, to a point. Don't back them into a corner, and whatever you do, don't bring up the Slayer. If they're going to be bringing Demons into this, this should be interesting. I don't trust the Demons, but if we can control them, they will be a very valuable asset."

As they were talking, there was another meeting of the minds at Hogwart's going on at this time. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was meeting with her Heads of Houses and the Sorting hat to figure out who would be best for the Head Boy position this year. They had already had unaminously decided that Hermione Granger was going to be the Head Girl, but they were stuck between three boys for the Head Boy. They had a list of their qualities, and their strengths of them all, and were discussing it at this time in her office.

"Ok, we have Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ernie McMillon in the running for Head Boy this year. Fillius, will you tell me what you think of each of the candidates, and how they might work for the school, and also with Miss Granger this year?" She turned to her newly appointed Deputy Headmaster for his advice. Right now the people in the room were. Fillius Flitwick, Head of House Ravenclaw, Deputy Headmaster, Charms Professor, Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor, Head of House Hufflepuff, and Lucille Sinistra, Newly appointed Head of House of Slytherin, and Astrology Professor. Along with those three, were Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, Head of House Gryffindor, The Sorting Hat, and Albus Dumbledore's newly awakened Portrait to give advice and comments, along with the other former Headmasters and Headmistresses.

Fillius looked at them all and nodded. "Well we all know that Harry is the only one of them that wasn't a Prefect, but that doesn't stop him from being the Head Boy, his father wasn't a Prefect either, and look at all the good he did. Harry has helped defend this school many times, plus successfully ran the DA since his fifth year two years ago. He also is a person who the other students look up to, including the Slytherins. Now for Ronald and Ernie. They both are Prefects for their prespective houses, and also leaders in their own rights. While they don't command the respect of the students like Harry does, they have their own quiet ways. I don't know what to say, everyone thought that Albus was crazy in not making Harry a Prefect back then, and he is up for the responsibility, along with getting along with Miss Granger wonderfully. Ron argues with her to much, and I don't think that she and Ernie have that much in common for them to work that well together." He voiced his opinions on all the candidates, and then sat down again, even tho it didn't look like he moved.

The others were nodding their heads in agreement with his appraisal of the situation, and were thinking that the choice was made. "Well it does look like Harry would be the perfect choice for this, and that way we won't have to find new prefects to replace Mr Weasley and Mr McMillan. So let it be known, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will be the Head Boy and Girl this coming school year." When she got the acknowledgement and agreement from the other staff, Sorting Hat and Albus, she made the note, and put the badge into the envelopes of both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Let's look into our boy wonder now, and see what he is doing at this time. Harry Potter was sitting in the smallest bedroom at #4 Privet Drive, Surrey England doing his summer homework while looking out his window at the beautiful day. He had gotten his small amount of chores done for the day, and had just a little bit more homework to do before dinner that night. He was waiting for his birthday, so that he could leave the Dursley's for good, and smiled at the thought. "Only a couple more days girl, then we can leave here permanently." He told his pet Owl Hedwig, while he stroked her feathered head gently a bit.

Hedwig hooted softly, and nipped his fingers affectionately. She loved her young master, and would do anything for him. She wasn't magical or anything, but she was a smart and loyal owl. If she were a student at Hogwart's, she would have been good in any of the houses, well except Slytherin.

Harry chuckled a bit, and then smiled. He was looking out the window again, when he felt something strange, but shook it off as something that he shouldn't worry about right now. It was more just a twinge in his scar, as if Voldemort was happy about something, but not a upcomming attack or anything like that.

Sunneydale California was a ordinary town at most times, well as normal as it could be being on a Hellmouth. Buffy Summers, also known as the Vampire Slayer, was sitting in her room reading a book about magic and the occult, just for light reading, and smiled. She didn't do any of this stuff, but she liked reading about it for research material about what she might face in the form of demons and the like. She heard her cell phone ring with a loud shrill, and she picked it up, smiling when she saw who was calling. "Giles my man, what's going on? How are things on the other side of the pond?"

Rupert Giles was the head of the Watchers, a group of people that looked for and trained Slayers and helped them out. He was a friend of Buffy's for some time now, and smiled at the thought of what the bubbly blonde was actually doing at this time. "Not much Buffy, just calling to see what you and the other Scoobies were up to this summer?"

"Not much that I know of Giles, why do you need us for something?"

it was just like her to come right to the point Giles thought. "Nah, nothing really to worry about, but I thought you guys would like to come to England for the year, and help out with a small problem we have here in the Magical world."

"Ok Giles, spill it, what's up? I mean it's not like the Vampires that all of the sudden disappeared from around here are there now is it?" When she didn't get a response from him right away, she asked again. "That isn't it, is it Giles? Please don't tell me that Spike and his gang are over in England and terrorizing your magical community and all. Don't you guys have people there that can take care of them?" She also knew that Giles and the other members of the Council, while not Witches and Wizards themselves, well not all of them at least, did keep in constant contact with the British Ministry of Magic.

"Yah there here Buffy, and they would take care of it themselves, but they have asked for your help especially, because you know who they are, and they have joined up with a Meglomaniac Self Proclaimed Dark Lord named Voldemort, and they have this kid here, around your age, that is supposed to take care of him. They want you here to help with the Vampires, and what ever Demons might come along with them. So can you guys get over here within the week, and help us out please?"

Buffy let out a sigh, and nodded to herself. "Yah we will be there in a few days. Can you make the arrangements for us to meet with this kid, and to also whomever he might have to help him on this mission. We will need to talk to your contact in the Ministry also, so as to not go stepping on their toes. You owe me big time for this one Giles, but who knows, it might be fun." She said with a smile and gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you a whole lot Buffy, and yes I will owe you big time. Owe by the way, the kids name is Harry Potter, and don't try to be condescending with him, he's been through a lot over the years."

"Ok Giles, I will get ahold of the other Scoobies, and be there in a few days. Get us the usual occomadations, and send them to me via email so I know where we will be going. It's going to be me, Dawn, Willow and Xander that will be coming along, so we need housing for four."

"Got it, housing and transportation for four. See you when you get here Buffy, and have a safe and fun flight." He smiled as he said his good-byes, and hung up the phone.

Buffy hung up the phone, letting out a sigh, and shook her head. "Damn you Giles, how are you able to talk me into doing these things all the time. I hope this guy is cute at least, I haven't had someone in my life in some time, and I could always use a fresh face." She giggled to herself, and called up the others to let them know what was going on, and that they were heading to England in a few days. They all said that they could, and made plans for a long term stay there.

A/N2: Well what do you think of my first BTVS/HP x-over story. I hope that it get's better, and I also hope that I have names right.


End file.
